fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 2: Wieder zu Hause
Zurück zu → Kapitel 1: Nächtlicher Beutezug dreier diebischer Bengel Wieder zu Hause Sie trennten sich, und betraten die Reihenhäuser jeweils durch die Hintertür – oder im Falle Steves durch das angelehnte Fenster seines ebenerdigen Zimmers. Das Fenster angelehnt zu lassen, war keine gute Idee gewesen, erkannte er. Die klamme Kälte war auch in seine Bude gekrochen, und sein Bettzeug fühlte sich an, als hätte es im taufeuchten Gras gelegen. - Aber das war jetzt auch nicht zu ändern. Er schloss das Fenster, und kroch in sein kaltes, klammes Bett. Bei Will [served in a brandy snifter - Evan Swigart (cropped).jpg|thumb|right|Cognac im Cognac-Schwenker - mit seinen noch nicht 13 Jahren sollte Will wohl besser die Finger davon lassen! CC-by-sa-deed 2.0 Urheber: [https://www.flickr.com/photos/72949902@N00 Evan Swigart from Chicago, USA]] Will pirschte – nachdem er die Hintertür des väterlichen Hauses hinter sich ins Schloss gedrückt hatte - ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater – wie üblich – vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war, der um diese Zeit nur noch das Testbild zeigte. Sein alter Herr, dessen Figur im Feinripp-Unterhemd und mit über den Bund der Jogginghose hängendem Bauch andeutete, wie Will – vermutlich – in 40 Jahren aussehen würde, hatte den Mund weit offen stehen, und schnarchte leise. Will nahm das halb geleerte Glas Cognac (mit Sicherheit nicht das erste, das sein Vater an dem Abend genehmigt hatte, und trank den Rest der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit. „Auf den Reichtum...!“ lautete sein gemurmelter Trinkspruch. Im Flur, auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, musste er sich mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen. Der Cognac war doch etwas stärker, als blos ein Schluck Wein... Er schaffte es nur noch, die Turnschuhe von den Füssen zu schlenkern, ehe er vollständig angezogen in sein Bett fiel, wo er sofort einschlief, und zu schnarchen begann Der Konsum harten Alkohols - wie Cognac - durch Kinder und Jugendliche wird vom Autor der Geschichte ausdrücklich nicht gut geheißen, und soll hier keineswegs glorifiziert werden.. Bei Timmy Timmy betrat das Haus seiner Mutter gleichfalls leise durch die Hintertür, und schloss diese hinter sich. Stille. Seine Mutter und ihr Jüngster schliefen tief und fest – wie von Timmy erwartet (oder doch erhofft). Timmy fühlte sich nach dem Beutezug mit seinen Kumpels Steve und Will total aufgedreht, und überhaupt nicht müde. Er zwang sich, leise zu sein … fast hätte er begonnen, laut irgend einen Song vor sich hin zu summen (und das auch noch falsch). Ehe er in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwand, riskierte er einen Blick ins Zimmer des jüngeren Bruders – nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, „Halbbruders“. Als er die Tür zum Zimmer des fast Fünfjährigen öffnete rümpfte er die Nase: David hatte offensichtlich wieder ins Bett gemacht … und von dem Gestank ausgehend, wohl nicht blos gepullert... Timmy überlegte, ob er ihre gemeinsame Mutter wecken sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen. - Dass er um diese Zeit – es war Ein Uhr vorbei – nicht blos wach, sondern auch komplett angezogen war, hätte ihn in Erklärungsnot gebracht. David würde – wenn man ihn nicht gründlich wachrüttelte - ohnehin mit seiner dicken Nachtwindel bis morgen Früh durchschlafen, und es reichte, wenn Mutter dann die üble „Bescherung“ entdeckte, und den Jüngeren sauber machte. Leise und Nase rümpfend schloss er dessen Zimmertür. „Baby!“ dachte er bei sich. Als er seine Windjacke möglichst geräuschlos an einen der Gardrobenhaken im Flur hängte, bemerkte er dass der ominöse Holzstab, den er dem Betrunkenen aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, noch in dessen Taschentuch gewickelt in der Innentasche seiner Windjacke steckte. Schaudernd dachte er daran, in was für Schwierigkeiten er sich gebracht hätte, wenn seine Mutter sein Diebesgut entdeckte, wenn sie auf die Idee kam, die Windjacke müsse mal gewaschen werden. Er nahm den Stab mit dem darumgeschlungenen Taschentuch heraus, und sah zu, dass er in sein Zimmer kam, das neben dem des Jüngsten (Halb-)Bruders lag, und schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich. Er hatte das kleinste Zimmer der Halbbrüder. Davids musste – nach den Worten der Mutter – größer sein, weil dort auch noch die Wickelkomode drin stehen musste (die weder ins Bad noch in den engen Flur gepasst hätte). - Ihm selbst war das – von den reinen Platz-Erwägungen abgesehen – auch selber wesenlich lieber so. - War ja peinlich, wenn jeder Besucher sah, dass der dritte Sohn der Familie noch ein Windelkind war, obwohl er in wenigen Monaten Fünf wurde! Das Zimmer des älteren Halbbruders war ebenfalls deutlich größer als sein eigenes, auch, wenn der nie da war. - Aber er würde den Teufel tun, darüber zu streiten. Der Älteste musste jetzt 18 sein. … Vor zwei Jahren war er 16 gewesen, und seit damals saß er im Jugendknast! - Es war eine fixe Idee von seiner, Davids und Dirks Mutter, dass er, der Zweite, in die kriminellen Fußstapfen des Ältesten treten könnte, und die Frau hatte davor einen panischen Horror! - Nie durfte sie von seinen nächtlichen Diebestouren mit seinen Kumpels erfahren! - Er wollte nicht wissen, zu was für einer Kurzschlussreaktion es bei ihr kommen mochte... „Fußstapfen!“ er grinste, als er seine Sneaker von den Füßen streifte. Den gestohlenen, noch immer in das Taschentuch eingeschlagenen Stab hatte er auf den Nachttisch, direkt neben sein Kopfkissen gelegt. Dirk hatte – als 16jähriger – versucht, den MiniMart am Busbahnhof zu überfallen. Mit einer ungeladenen, defekten Pistole ohne Abzug, und einem – durchaus tauglichen – Schnappmesser! - Wie bescheuert! Keine 5 Meter war er mit einer Einkaufstüte mit Banknoten, Münzrollen und ein paar Schachteln Zigaretten gekommen, da hatten ihn die Polizisten schon gehabt! Bewaffneter Raubüberfall! Sowas Beklopptes wäre ihm – Timmy – niemals eingefallen! - Schlafenden Betrunkenen die Taschen auszuräumen, war viel weniger riskant, und – zumindest manchmal – mindestens ebenso profitiabel! Natürlich ist das, was Timmy und seine beiden geringfügig älteren Kumpels bei ihren nächtlichen "Beutezügen" treiben, ausgesprochen kriminell, und moralisch und sozial in jeder Hinsicht inakzeptabel. Ihre illegale und amoralische Handlungsweise und ihr verwerfliches Verhalten wird vom Autor der Geschichte ausdrücklich nicht gut geheißen, und soll hier keineswegs glorifiziert werden ... auch, wenn es in dieser Geschichte faktisch der Auslöser für alles ist, was sich in der Folge ereignen wird. Beim Gedanken an die Börse mit den fremdartigen Gold- (und Silber-) münzen zog das Grinsen sein spitzes, fuchsiges Gesicht in die Breite, wie das eines Lebkuchenmannes oder Honigkuchenpferds. Und dann war da ja noch diese protzige Schmuckschnalle in Form eines Falken mit Saphir-Auge, die Steve dem Betrunkenen mit seinem Rasiermesser vom Mantel abgeschnitten hatte. - Dass sie zum Leben erwacht war, und versucht hatte, wegzufliegen, erschien ihm jetzt, mit etwas zeitlichem Abstand, praktisch ausgeschlossen. - Aber warum hatten er wie auch seine beiden Freunde identische Haluzinationen gehabt?! Am Wahrscheinlichsten erschien es ihm noch, dass dieser Spinner mit dem limonengrünen Umhang und dem gleichfalls limonengrünen Bowler die scharfe Kante des Vogelschnabels mit LSD oder Meskalin oder so einer Droge eingeschmiert hatte... Er hatte solches Teufelszeugs, vor dem die Zeitungen, die Polizisten und die Lehrer nicht müde wurden, die Kids zu warnen, natürlich noch nie probiert. – Er war ja nicht blöd! Aber es hieß, man könnte davon einen echten „Horror-Trip“ erleben... Der Typ mit dem Bowler und dem Umhang musste völlig irre sein, den Verschluss seines Mantels so zu präparieren! - Auf der anderen Seite: Er hatte mal einen alten Schwarz-Weiss-Film gesehen. „The Doom Box“ - „Die Büchse der Pandora“ - von Agatha Christie. Da hatte ein Mörder den Dorn einer Mausefalle mit Curare bestrichen, einem südamerikanischen Pfeilgift, und jeder, der versehentlich hinein fasste, riskierte, einen ziemlich grässlichen Tod zu sterben... Vielleicht hatte der Film auch den Umhang-und-Bowler-Mann auf die Idee gebracht, und der wollte nur nicht so weit gehen, wie der Film-Killer. Dafür, überlegte Timmy sich, mussten er, Will und Steve ihm im Prinzip sogar dankbar sein. (Aber soweit, dass sie das Schmuckstück – und womöglich sogar noch den Geldbeutel mit seinem schweren, kostbaren Inhalt anonym an Polizei oder Fundbüro schickten, würde die Dankbarkeit des Trios allerdings mit Sicherheit nicht gehen, dachte er bei sich...) Er hatte – während er in Gedanken bei ihrem Beutezug und ihrem Opfer gewesen war - seinen Pyjama angezogen. Jetzt schlüpfte er in sein Bett, und widmete sich ersteinmal dem Taschentuch. Es war von einem angenehmen, dunklen Moosgrün. - Die selbe Farbe, wie die feinen Nadelstreifen, die das Muster auf dem limonengrünen Umhang des von ihnen bestohlenen gebildet hatten. - Aber wer, um alles in der Welt verzierte einen Umhang oder ein Cape mit Nadelstreifen? - Kein Superheld oder Superschurke aus den Comics oder dem Kino, da war Timmy sich sicher. Nadelstreifenanzüge, ja, die gab es. Soetwas trugen Bank-Menschen, manche Professoren an der Uni, und Lehrer an teuren Privatschulen … und hin und wieder der Besitzer einer dieser Kneipen oder „Clubs“ im Bahnhofsviertel, in die man ihn und seine Freunde nicht rein ließ, weil sie dafür viel zu jung waren! „Klasse!“ dachte er sarkastisch. „Wir haben ausgrechnet einen Gangsterboss beklaut!“ Er rief sich zur Ordnung. Mit den seltsamen Klamotten – Bowler, Nadelstreifen-Umhang, und das auch noch in Limonengrün – und den fremdartigen Münzen war das garantiert ein Ausländer gewesen. Keiner von hier... Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jeder Schläger der örtlichen Halb- und Unterwelt nach den Dieben suchte, und man diverse Penner und Eckensteher anwies, die Augen nach was auch immer offen zu halten, war tatsächlich eher gering. „Glück gehabt!“ dachte er bei sich. Das Taschentuch war aus einem guten Stoff, und das Monogramm war tatsächlich mit feinen Silberfäden gestickt, fast wie das weißblonde Haar seines Kumpels Steve: „C.F.“ Sehr akurat, schön geschwungene, schlanke Buchstaben. - Also, sein Mathelehrer, Christoph Farkas, war mit "C.F." garantiert nicht gemeint, überlegte er. Der besaß ganz gewiss keine derartigen, mit Monogramm bestickten Taschentücher. Er musste grinsen. Er war in Mathe hervorragend – aber sein Lehrer schien ihm einfach nicht zu glauben, dass er das schaffte, ohne zu Schummeln. Ungezählte Male hatte der Lehrer seinen Ranzen und die Taschen schon nach einem verbotenen, programmierbaren Taschenrechner durchsucht. Ohne jeden Erfolg. Einmal hatte er sogar den Turnbeutel auslehren müssen. Gefunden hatte Farkas nichts, jedenfalls nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise als Betrugshilfe oder Spicker für den Mathematik-Unterricht gelten konnte. Der Mann war – was Timmy anging – der Verzweiflung nahe: Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass der alle Rechenaufgaben komplett im Kopf löste, ohne schriftliche, auf Blätter gekritzelte Hilfsrechnungen … und dass er dann auch noch immer auf das richtige Ergebnis kam. „Nein!“ dachte er. „Farkas würde auch nie in einem limonengrünen Umhang mit Nadelstreifen und mit gleichfarbigem Bowler auf der Straße herumlaufen, noch nicht einmal an Fasching! - Und betrunken an einer Bushaltestelle einschlafen, würde er erst recht nicht!“ - Es war komisch: Während er sich in allen Details an Bowler, Umhang mit Nadelstreifen und an die vogelförmige Schließe des Capes, die Steve dem Bestohlenen vom Mantel abgeschnitten hatte erinnerte, oder daran, dass der Typ nach Gin (und zusätzlich noch nach irgendeinem komischen, süßen Likör) gerochen hatte, konnte er sich an dessen Gesicht beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Es musste wohl unglaublich nichtssagend und gewöhnlich gewesen sein. Ein Dutzendgesicht. - Nur, dass es nicht das von Farkas gewesen war, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher. Nun schlug er das Taschentuch auseinander: Der Stab, den er irgendwie so gar nicht einzuordnen wusste. Er war gerade, blankpoliert und bestand aus einem rötlich-gelbbraunen Holz. Fast von der Farbe des Fruchtfleischs eines überreifen Pfirsichs. Deutlich konnte er Wirbel und Schleifen in der Maserung ausmachen, der Baum war sicher alles andere, als gerade gewachsen gewesen. Um so beeindruckender, dass die Oberfläche keine Spur auch nur der geringsten Unebenheit aufwies. Wer auch immer den – vollkommen schmucklosen – Stab hergestellt hatte, musste ein echter Künstler gewesen sein. „Drechsler!“ dachte er. Ein Holzschnitzer hätte den nie und nimmer so glatt hinbekommen. Aber wofür um alles in der Welt war dieser Stab gut? Er hatte ihn von oben bis unten Millimeter um Millimeter abgetastet, und glaubte, sicher sagen zu können, dass der Stab keinen verborgenen Mechanismus enthielt, mit dem man ihn etwa verlängern, oder eine schmale Klinge aus der Spitze ausfahren konnte. - Nein, dieser Stab war tatsächlich einfach nur ein Stab, wenn auch einer, für dessen Herstellung jemand unglaublich viel Aufwand, Zeit und Kunstfertigkeit investiert hatte. „Was“, überlegte er, „macht man mit einem solchen Stab?“ - Man konnte damit Schriftzeichen oder Ziffern in den Erdboden kratzen, aber das hatte der Vorbesitzer garantiert nie damit gemacht. - Andernfalls wäre der Stab nicht so vollkommen frei von Kratzern und Schmutz gewesen. Um jemand damit hinterrücks bewusstlos zu schlagen, taugte er eindeutig nicht. Dafür war er zu dünn, und nicht schwer genug. Jemand damit schmerzhaft den Hintern versohlen, das würde gehen – wenn der oder die betreffende einiger Maßen still hielt, und sich nicht wehrte – aber aus irgend einem Grund war er sich sicher, dass der Stab auch für diesen wenig freundlichen Zweck niemals benutzt worden war... Trotzdem umfasste er den Stab am unteren Ende, und ließ ihn probehalber durch die Luft sausen, als wollte er damit jemanden schlagen. - Und da geschah es: der Stab fühlte sich in seiner Hand angenehm warm an, und aus seiner Spitze sprühten ein paar grüne Funken! „Das Kann Nicht Sein!“ zischte er durch die Zähne. Der Stab war massiv. Nur Holz, soweit er das sagen konnte, kein Schalter, keine Elektronik. Vermutlich war er nach der Aufregung ihres nächtlichen Raubzugs einfach total übermüdet, und die Phantasie ging mit ihm durch. Er sollte jetzt schlafen. Morgen hatten sie Schule, auch, wenn die ersten beiden Stunden frei waren. „Also, schluss jetzt...!“ ermahnte er sich selbst. Er würde den Stab in seinem Schulmäppchen verstauen, ganz unten, unter den Holzbuntstiften, da würde seine Mutter bestimmt nie nach etwas verbotenem suchen. Wegen der Länge des Stabs – drei Handspannen, nicht von ihm, sondern wie bei den Händen des größeren, kräftigeren Will – erwies sich dies jedoch als gar nicht so einfach. „Wohin mit dem Taschentuch?“ überlegte er, als er endlich den Reisverschluss des Mäppchens geschlossen hatte. Er entschied sich, es in eine der Taschen seiner Jeans zu stopfen. Solange er die nicht in die Wäsche gab, würde seine Mutter einem zerknüllten Taschentuch in seiner Hosentasche keine Beachtung schenken. Notgedrungen verließ er noch einmal sein Bett, und als er sich wieder hingelegt hatte, schlief er dann auch tatsächlich sofort ein. Er träumte die ganze Nacht merkwürdiges Zeug, von einem Stab, mit dem er nicht blos Funken sprühen konnte, sonder auch alles mögliche andere, fantastische Zeug anstellen … und als er am folgenden Morgen erwachte, konnte er sich an nichts davon erinnern! Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 3: Am Folgenden Morgen Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. #